


The Last Star

by Colombenoire4hope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colombenoire4hope/pseuds/Colombenoire4hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible disease took over earth, forcing the surviving nations to flee the planet with their remaining citizens aboard Star Cruisers. As the search for a new planet begins, they will have to learn to readapt to an environnement now hostile to them, and solidarity will become more important than ever. All seems well until the day they no longer manage to contact the French Star Cruiser who was on the brink of doing the discovery of the century...</p><p>(More pairings will be added as the story goes on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall of an Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is very descriptive because it's the prologue, but I promise you a LOT of action in the future.

Nobody knew where, exactly, this disease had started. Some said it came from the amazon forest where the humidity was so intense it could have created such a virus, others opted for the Arabic countries where war was raging since such a long time that the bacteria could have developed in between the numerous bodies pilling up. By the time it had reached the European countries, however, people had stopped caring about the question.

The infection acted so fast, the best scientists had trouble keeping up with it. You got infected, you suffered for a while, and in a week you were dead. There was no exception to this, and nobody, human, animal, or vegetation, was safe. Due to a severe lack of resources and help from their richer neighbors, the poorest countries quickly ended up empty of all life. In a blink of an eye everyone had forgotten all about international cooperation as each country started searching a solution by itself. America*, lucky to be separated by the rest of the world by the sea, quickly closed its borders to any departures or arrivals to try to prevent the devastating virus from reaching them, and it worked for some time, but nothing can stop the wind from blowing, and with the wind came the virus. 

When even Japan became afraid dying from a lack of population, a meeting with all the survivors was called in emergency. TIA 1, as it was called, had killed half of earth’s population, when the world finally decided to share its scientists and discoveries until a solution was found. But the virus wasn’t the only problem. Religious groups had seen in it the punishment of god, and were urging the population to embrace a faith to save their soul and bodies. This of course brought conflicts between the religious groups themselves, and even between the members of a same group. Major religions such as Christians and Judaism disappeared as they got divided in smaller sects as everyone had his own interpretation of the phenomenon. The most extremist ones even attempted to assassinate the research crew, which was thankfully stopped. The only good news in this chaos.

The population started blaming the government for the lack of solutions, and riots broke all over the planet as angry mobs screamed they wanted an answer or anything that would finally allow them to live safely like before. Parents preferred to keep their children at home, rather than sending them to school, and even preferred to stay home themselves, relying on stealing and lying to feed their families. Very soon another kind of virus took over: distrust. Friends, neighbors, even families broke apart as everyone became a threat to survival. If one was surprised coughing, sneezing, complaining of a headache or any other kind of symptom, he or she was promptly isolated from society along with everyone who had close relations with the person. Even the corpses were left where they were, unburied, and their stench invaded the air as a constant reminder of the fate that seemed inevitable to everyone. 

In the end, TIA 1 was easy to detect once it had taken a host, but it seemed indestructible. It was discovered that the virus lived for about two weeks in the soon to be sick, before the first of the symptoms showed up. But by then it was already too late. The best that could be done was a vaccine. A very special vaccine. It had two effects: if the organism was clean of TIA 1, it would immune it for about a year, if it was already infected… the symptoms would show up immediately, and the person’s suffering was promptly put to an end. The vaccine was mandatory for everyone, and a certificate was given to everyone that was “clean”. 

The “clean” were only 1.5 billion. Africa, South America, India, the Arabic countries, as well as many other countries, were dead or had merged with bigger ones to survive. The 24 survivors, had lost in average half of their population, and were constantly threatened by famine because the vaccine only worked for human beings. Plants, and animals kept dying faster, and faster, and even if earth’s population was greatly reduced, there wasn’t enough for everyone.

Nobody hesitated when the plan of abandoning the planet was presented. The space technology had thankfully made enough to progress to create star cruisers capable of supporting life in outer space for a very long period. Once up there, out of reach of TIA 1, they would have the time to start working on developing a constant life support. Samples of plants and animals were collected in hope to recreate what was lost, and the survivors were asked to only bring the things that had a sentimental value to avoid the virus from following. A year after the disease had put the planet on red alert, 24 star cruisers, one per country, were leaving earth.

The nations were fleeing, leaving behind everything they once considered worth fighting their neighbor for, and for once, feeling vulnerable to whatever was waiting for them up there. Their instinct immediately made them start looking for another planet, and space was roughly divided in search sectors. Contact wasn’t easy to establish, however, as the transmission between Star ships couldn’t go too far, so a date was decided where it was mandatory for everyone to report their progress. The rest of the year was used to save power for this critical moment.

A sort of cure began for humans as they had to relearn entirely the meaning of living in society. To survive, differences had to be put aside, and for once, they were the ones who had to adapt to their environment, not the opposite. As the star cruisers kept sailing further and further away from the dead planet, the nations themselves began accepting their new life, their dreams of conquest turning into dreams of a second chance, while their nightmares where haunted by the mistakes that lead them there, and that they swore never to repeat on the new planet.  
If new planet there was.

Generation passed, the guilt and sorrow slowly fading away, not forgotten but accepted, and progress was made in all kind of sectors. Life was better, better than it had been in years. Until that one day…


	2. Lost in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support guys! It was very apreciated!  
> Sorry this chapter took a bit long to write, but I promise I will finish this story no matter what

Starship USA, control room- 10:25

Getting ready to establish communication, engines now at 99%

Alfred watched carefully as his crew got in position for the once a year meeting between the Star Ships. The control room was swarming with activity and from his spot on the upper deck; the nation had a perfect view of everything going on the lower deck.  
Contact established in: 5 minutes

As the large central screen flashed with different informations on the states of the engines, his two pilots were tipping rapidly on the control board, entering coordinates, data, and reports into the public memory link, staff was running around to verify the alimentation of the ship and the members representing the starship were revising their notes…

Alfred wished they could go faster. He couldn’t help but fidget a bit, his fingers itching to do something so things could go faster. 

A lot had changed in him since he had fled the planet. Sure, he was still proud to be American, was still loud and still wanted to be at the tip top of technology but all this was still constantly accompanied by a feeling of helplessness. Back on earth, before, he imagined he would always find a solution to everything but TIA 1 had been a slap in the face. Now he knew every gesture counted and one mistake could signify the end of everything he had worked hard to keep.  
Contact established in 2 minutes.

The American unconsciously straightened up as his representative took their places around the conference table. He only got to see the others once a year and had only 12 hours to talk with them, (most of it being used for work) and he wanted to make the most of it. The Humans had 12 hours for themselves and to allow votes or consensus to take place it was separated into halves. The overall result was 6 hours nation- 6 hours human- 6 hours nation- 6 hours human. They didn’t have any extra time, not even one second, the communication would stop automatically.  
Contact established in 30 seconds.

Alfred sat down and took a deep breath. He had presentation about alien activity to make and couldn’t allow himself to have an emotional breakdown now.  
Contact established in 10 seconds.

Still, he wished thing go back as they were…. He missed them so much….  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
On Air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
“Is it really the only solution?”  
Blue eyes looked up at worried purple ones. Alfred smiled sadly at his twin as Canada nervously caressed the fresh blueprints of his future starship.  
“I wish I could say no”  
There was no response, only a sad nod and seeing Mathew, sick Mathew, brave Mathew, his Mathew in such a bad moral state mad Alfred want to curl up in a ball around him and fall asleep. So at least he could pretend it was all a nightmare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starship Canada, control Room- 10:30

This is America, ONLINE

Mathew couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop the overwhelming wave of relief wash over him as one by one, all the 24 divisions of the screen lit up to familiar faces all alive. Some had changed so much in since earth or last year even, but seeing everyone here and fighting was comforting.  
This is Germany (and Prussia!!), ONLINE

Canada was a bit guilty to see he cared a lot more for specific nations amongst the survivors, but he couldn’t help it. Some of them were family and he didn’t want to lose them. America, France, Britain and Prussia were good examples.  
This is Britain, ONLINE

Even if England was the only one to appear on the screen, he could still call himself the UK, which was comforting, in a way, since it was one of the only similarities with their lives before.

But Mathew tried to forget how Arthur and Francis had both dragged a screaming Scott to the British ship as Wales lay in the dirt, killed at the last minute when both Irelands were transported unconscious to the safety of the white walls. It was not the only body who was left behind.

The screen next to Britain, thought stayed black, however, and this worried him. France was always one of the first to connect himself being more attached to his family than he should be for it to be healthy and always desperate to see they were fine. The Frenchman had been deeply scared by their separation. When everyone was online and still no sign of the Frenchman, Mathew started to panic. Seeing Britain’s confused expression and America’s worried frown didn’t help, and he started trembling. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“I’m off then, lapin.”  
Francis waited on the doorstep for a reply and turned around slightly when none came.  
“Try not to die without me on that ship of yours would you?”  
The empty house stayed silent. The Frenchman sighed sadly, thinking Arthur was still mad at him about their squable and made to leave, miserable that their last exchange had been a fight. He was about to step outside when two arms wrapped themselves around his torso and brutally pulled him back.  
“Try not to get invaded while I’m not here would you? Finding you to rescue you would be a pain in the neck.” Murmured a soft voice hidden in his neck.  
Francis turned around and hugged him as well, hiding his own face in the man’s neck.  
“I will do my best, chéri.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starship UK, control room-10:35

Arthur tried to calm his breath down as the screen where Frog face was supposed to be stayed black and unresponsive. Whipping around he addressed one of his technicians.  
“Send a communication request to starship France, now!”  
The man quickly nodded, frightened by the outburst. When Arthur turned back to the screen his fear and his rage jumped up as he saw how pale Mathew had become and how somber Alfred was as he shouted orders to his own team. The lads were very attached to the Frenchman.

The other countries were trying to do something as well and while some were genuinely concerned for Francis, others were just worried for the implications of his disappearance. The Starship France research team was working on a highly important project that would allow to preserve safely their plant and animal sample without risk of losing valuable information and that would allow regrowing those same plants on the new planet. They were also exploring a very interesting sector that could potentially have this famous new earth. Last year, they had managed to reach the absolute zero which had greatly changed the face of research.

5 minutes later there was still no sign of the French star cruiser and Arthur was starting to be desperate. Alan, head of the British representatives, sighed and approached his nation, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“We can’t do this much longer” he murmured sadly “We are running low on power”  
Arthur was about to tell him to piss off when suddenly there was a beep coming from the screen. Everyone turned to look. 

At first, nothing happened and then there was some kind of glitch and spots of colors appeared on the screen. The spots turned into an image and even with the extremely bad quality Arthur recognize Pierre, head of the French representatives, and Marianne, the main pilot. Britain opened his mouth to ask where in gods name where they but he got cut by the woman’s panicked voice.  
“THIS IS AN SOS CAN ANYBODY READ ME? There is trouble on board, we….. I repeat, we…. Date is December 15…. December 15…. In need of assistance…. Coordinates 156737/ 7438…… of the French research sector…. This in an emergency!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a cliffhanger!  
> You're going to have a lot of those!  
> Please leave a comment!


	3. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, It is a chapter! No I haven't abandonned this story, and yes I will carry it to the end!
> 
> I had a boost of inspiration and so have a few chapters ready, but I will only update once a week to let you... enjoy (and to keep my little advantage)
> 
> Enjoy!

Antonio, my friend! You look like shit"

From his spot on the couch, the Spanish man chuckled. 

"Don't we all? TIA 1 did a number on us all!"

Gilbert shoved his legs off the couch and sank into the cushions next to him. A few seconds later, Francis came in and let himself fall between his two friends, handing the Prussian a small bottle of bear.

"It's the last one. Share"

Gilbert nodded with a playful pout and the three friends fell silent. Only the constant tap tap of the rain against the window filled the empty room.

There used to be a time where they had to pile up one on top of the other on this very couch to fit. Now there was empty space that they tried to hide by sitting closer to one another. As he took a small sip of beer from the bottle, Gilbert let his eyes drift on the thin frames of the former empires. Antonio didn't have his usual careless smile and his eyes were staring at empty space, so vacant that, if the man wasn't breathing steadily, he would look like a dead body. Francis' hair had lost their brilliance and his skin was so pale it was almost transparent. Once a trio, always a trio, the German thought gloomily as he looked at his own pale skin and bony hands. He chuckled at empty air.

"Not going insane just yet, are you Gili?" asked Francis with his best smirk. (Such a poor one compared to the ones he used to flash during meetings or any other social gathering.)

"Ha! If anyone is going insane, it's 'Tonio! What with this vacant face…"

The joke faded, unfinished. For once, he didn't know what to say, didn't know how to lighten up the sour atmosphere. Antonio and Francis smiled anyways, like they always did, even when the joke was horrible.

Gilbert hugged them when they left later that day.

Later, much later, he would crack a true smile as he left the dead planet with his brother, knowing that they were there. Alive.

Once a trio, always a trio. Even in the unknown.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starship Germany, control room- 10:35

"I want this message traced back to its original location, NOW! Also, try to recover as much as you can from the missing pieces! Come on, get a move on!"

Ludwig watched his brother screaming himself raw as the staff slowly got in action. On the screen, he could hear similar orders being shouted mostly from Britain, his two sons and Spain. Ludwig would have joined but Gilbert was doing all the work for him.

Almost automatically, he headed for a computer and started doing his own research on the SOS message. For a second he almost chuckled at how familiar this gesture was. He used to do this all the time on earth, saving the other nations from this problem or this and that. It had started as a way to make up for all the trouble he had caused in the 40's, but quickly it had simply become a habit especially since Italy would always come running up to him crying "Doitsu, Doitsu!" for petty issues he later discovered were there on purpose because Feliciano wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. The two had shared some precious years as friends, then lovers before TIA 1 came round and ruined it all. Ludwig's heart tightened painfully at the memory of Feliciano crying over the corpse of his brother, only to die two days later in his arms, choking on his own blood. The pain he had felt was the worst he ever knew and had it not been for his brother, Francis and Antonio the German would have stayed with the corpse of his lover.

Now, here he was, generations later, slipping back into very old habits with ease and dread at the same time. After all, this was the first serious emergency since TIA 1 and the virus had seriously affected everyone's confidence when it came to dealing with emergencies.

The bits of coordinates were too incomplete and even if it was better than nothing, it left a very large search sector. Ludwig knew the rest of the staff was checking and trying to recompose the electronic signature of the message to try and fill in the gap, just like he knew this was very unlikely to succeed due to the horrible quality of the message so he took another approach. He replayed the message and asked the computer to select the clearest images of the sequence. A screen shot of Marianne and Pierre appeared and he did a slight reorganization of the pixels to isolate more easily the different details of the picture. First he noticed the background: a large window that allowed to see the stars and planets surrounding the ship. Germany ran a recognition scan on the constellation and planets and thanked his luck when a result came out: Starship France was sailing in the solar system of Xena. This was indeed the location France said they were heading for at the last meeting. The bad news, however, was that Xena was quite a big solar system and since it was unexplored to this day the planets had no coordinates. Ludwig saved the result and evidence he would later send at the others and he went back to the picture.

There was the reflection of something in Pierre's eyes; however the picture was too blurred to go in this much detail. Marianne, however, wore her piloting glasses and in it was the reflection of the file of the planet behind them. Coordinates: 156737/ 74386… the last digit was still missing but it was also the digit that told the solar system the planet was found in so in this case: 0. Bingo.

Ludwig turned to his brother who was on the verge of a panic attack and said as calm as he could:

"I think I found them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starship Spain, control room- 10:55

Bless the German Brothers, bless Ludwig, bless his calm, bless his ability to think outside the box and fuck space for being so big. Antonio knew he was rambling in his own head and yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. His best friend and brother was in trouble somewhere out there and he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else. Ludwig had not even finished to talk that he had already ordered his team to go as fast as possible to the given coordinates.

He grit his teeth and had to take a deep breath when "a month" appeared in the little box with the arrival date but at least they were heading somewhere. He tried not to think about the fact that Francis could already be dead by the time he arrived or that they may not find the starship France at all. His only comfort was that Britain and Canada would be at the given location in two weeks and that America would be there two days after them. To save power, the conference had to be put to an end so after deciding to meet back once everyone was In Xena the little screens turned black again.

Antonio stared at them for a while, the false sense of security he had built over the years crumbling down like sand in the wind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solar system Xena, near the planet Eros-two weeks later

Starship Canada was already there when Starship UK arrived. The two gigantic and flying countries had to circle each other to get in a position where they wouldn't collide with and for a moment, Arthur could see Mathew-real Mathew- standing in his own control room. They waved and couldn't help but smile- a real smile- because they were physically closer than they had been for years.

There was no sign of starship France at first, but both starship went around Eros- and by god the French had chosen a proper name for this planet ; there so many storms there that even if it had water they wouldn't be able to live there- to reach the parcel of the solar system that was hidden behind it.

And there it was, Starship France, unmoving and dark like a sleeping monster. It was stationed in orbit of the planet and a faded blue light told them that no, the ship hadn't been shut down and was only hibernating. Why the French had used this emergency measure was the current question. The two nations stationed their ship not too far, but far enough to be safe and a small crew composed of the nation, a pilot, the head of the representatives (Adam for Arthur, Sarah for Canada) and two technicians was assembled to board a jet to get closer.

Starship France was a beauty, one of the most elegant ships of the 24 sailing space. The exterior was painted silver and dark blue, the French flag shinning on the back wing. It was a long ship that got slightly larger towards the back and had 3 flexible wings. The control room was entirely made of glass and usually allowed to see the crew running around doing their different tasks. Today, a completely different and very worrying view was waiting for them.

When the two jets positioned themselves to see inside, a heavy silence fell on the occupants. The control room was empty except for one person sitting on the main chair, easy to spot: Cassandre, the 18 years old daughter of Marianne, was staring right at them, eyes glassy and unseeing, her throat slit open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up next Sunday!


	4. Dead Men Tell no Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised, here it is!

Starship Uk’s Jet 

The first thought that crossed Arthur’s mind as he looked upon the body was murder. Unlike the rest of the small team on the jet, however, he didn’t gasp of horror or stare unbelieving. Unlike them, he had seen murders before and had gotten used to it. The last murder he had actually seen had been when they left earth, and had perhaps been the most horrible one: a sick man gone mad had shot Wales in the head as they were boarding the ship. The weakened nation had not survived it. After that the concept of murder had kind off… slipped away. Weapons were too rare and locked away and things such as kitchen knives had only been reintroduced about 30 years ago when they had finally traded the food capsules for actual food. The only knowledge about murders came from the few books and movies that had been salvaged and those weren’t particularly violent.

Arthur tore his eyes away from the gruesome scene and snapped his crew back to attention.  
“Oi! Get us closer, we’re going inside to see what happened.”  
The pilot, still slightly shocked, obeyed and as the jet approached the boarding dock. Arthur couldn’t help but feel relieved that the body hadn’t been Francis’. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starship France- Outside door of the boarding jet.

As soon as the jet landed, Mathew was out and running towards Arthur who was already requesting entry at the door.  
“Is there anything wrong?” he asked as he got nearer and saw a deep frown on the Englishman’s face.  
“We have to open manually. The automatic recognition doesn’t work”  
‘Manually’ meant filling in all the required information instead off the simple ‘automatic’ eye scan, and Mathew couldn’t help but chuckle at how annoyed this seemed to make Arthur. It had been so long since they had actually been face to face. Mathew knew that, had his face not been covered by the helmet, Arthur would be running his hand over his- gigantic- eyebrows in frustration. Arthur seemed to catch on his glee and turned to smile back at him before his expression turned somber again and he turned his attention back to the door. They still had Francis to find. 

Soon enough, the door opened and everyone ran in. They were about to take their helmets off when a Canadian technician stopped them.  
“There’s no oxygen in here” he explained.  
This was a very disturbing fact, especially since they were currently in a starship supposed to contain 10 000 life forms. Thankfully, their space suits had been greatly improved since they first left earth and allowed to move around just as easily as without. It was a simple body suit coloured with the bearer’s country’s colours with a helmet made glass on the front which allowed seeing the entire face, and of light but solid plastic.  
“Right then, let’s start by the beginning: the control room” said Arthur. 

As they made their way to the front of the ship, they were relieved to see that there were no other bodies lying around but also worried by it since there was no sign of life. After almost getting lost more than once they made it to the control room. Arthur half-expected the smell that usually came with decomposing bodies but the ship’s ventilation system that was still working kept the room clear of it. Mathew headed for the computer while Arthur turned towards the body.

Cassandre’s white shirt was stained brown of dried blood, her mouth was open in a silent scream and her hands were tightly grasping the sides of the chair. The cut crossing her throat was so deep it allowed to see the bone. Arthur leaned forward and sniffed a bit, surprised to discover that the lack of smell wasn’t due to a good ventilation system but to the fact that the body didn’t smell at all.

[Identification of guests over: Mathew Williams plus 4 and Arthur Kirkland plus 4]

Arthur jumped slightly at the sudden voice. He turned away from the body towards the centre of the room just in time to see the hologram appear in front of him. Mathew had activated the ship’s ‘conscience’: the ship’s PA in a certain way. In every starship, it had been given a physical form to facilitate communication with it and for the simple challenge of given a physical form to an electronic conscience. It would answer to every question and give them any necessary information needed. Arthur’s was Queen Victoria, Alfred’s was George Washington and Mathew’s was the face of Yukon, his only province who didn’t make it. In France’s case, it was the face of Joan that greeted them. The savior of France looked exactly like Arthur remembered her and he amazed once more at Francis’ ability to reproduce an image on paper.   
“Jeanne” Greeted Mathew.  
The Hologram turned to face him.  
[Welcome aboard Mr. Williams] it answered.  
It was speaking English. It was speaking English which meant the majority of the people present had English as a first language which was certainly not the case of France. This added with the absence of bodies, living or dead, was very worrying. Mathew must have come to the same conclusion because he asked:  
“Jeanne, were is everybody?”  
[The population has been saved], answered Jeanne.  
“Which means?” Urged Mathew  
[Information classified]  
“Are they still alive?”  
[The population has been saved]  
“Saved from what?” Arthur was losing patience. They didn’t have time for riddles.  
Jeanne didn’t answer immediately, and even she seemed confused when she answered.  
[Information non-existent]

This was starting to get frustrating.   
“In what state is the ship?” Continued Mathew as calm as possible. A real Saint this one.  
[Power saver]  
“For what purpose?”  
[Information classified]  
“Since when?”  
[December 15, year of the Gamma conference]

“This was last year’s conference.” Said Arthur, “This is also the date the SOS was sent, barely two month after the conference. They have been on power saver for almost a year! How could they have survived that?”  
[The population has been saved] repeated Jeanne, having registered the question was for her.  
Knowing it was no use to ask what this meant, Arthur chose a different route.  
“What about her?” he asked pointing at the body  
[name: Cassandre Marianne Silva, Age: 18, Status: dead]  
“Yes, I know that! When did she die?”  
[December 15, year of the Gamma conference]  
“Who killed her?”  
Again, there were a few seconds of silence.  
[information deleted]

Had he not had his helmet on, Mathew would have rubbed his forehead tiredly. This little conversation was producing more questions than answers.  
“Why is she not rotting?” Asked Arthur.  
[Apart from the fact that miss has only been dead for a day, it is also due to the Vitalis Serum officially declared functional on the 25 of November by the research team and injected in the entirety of the population from the 13 to the 14 of December.]  
“Vitalis Serum… What’s that?” Asked Mathew.  
[A serum that allows a body to be conserved and reanimated when kept at the absolute Zero. Details have been scheduled to be shared at the Triathnon conference]

Unfortunately, since the ship had been put in power saver, the memory bank still thought it was the 15th of December which was why Jeanne thought Cassandre had only been dead for a day and which meant they didn’t have access to the information on the serum. A member of staff would have to update it once the starship was back in function. They were going to start asking more questions but Jeanne turned towards the door.  
[Access request accepted: Alfred Jones plus 4]  
Arthur and Mathew looked at each other in surprise, a slight smile forming on their faces.  
“Well he certainly arrived sooner than expected” Said Arthur, fondly.  
At that moment, the door slid open and one Alfred Jones jumped in.  
“Gentlemen! The hero has arrived!”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if this is good. The idea is all maped out in my head, but when I start writing it many new details come up....  
> Oh well, constructive critism is gladly taken, and I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy!


End file.
